It's Cold Outside
by I Will Obey For He Is My God
Summary: AU. On Christmas Eve 2004 Chiyo becomes the foster child of Toga and Kimi Taisho she takes on their surname but she feels a deep connection to their oldest Son Sesshomaru will their potential relationship blossom or will it wither and die. Chiyo Doesn't know what will happen but she knows Sesshomaru has no intention of letting her go.


Chiyo  
November 21st, 1988  
Phoenix Dragon Hybrid  
Life-Force Constructs  
Unknown Mother (Phoenix) and Unknown Mother (Dragon Demon)  
Black Hair  
Green Eyes  
Medium Skin Tone

\- Year of the Earth Dragon / Scorpio

\- Citrine and Rose Quartz Mineral

XXX

Disclaimer - I Don't Own Inuyasha

* * *

**December 24, 2004  
Fumetsu Orphanage**

Chiyo looked over the top of her book at the wealthy couple talking to Mrs. Takagi Chiya didn't dare get her hopes up even though they kept looking in her direction. As they went into Mrs. Takagi's Office, she maintained a level head secretly, she hoped that this time someone would want her.

Chiyo, not wanting to linger, went into the kitchen and started making some ginger tea. Chiyo was immersed in herself in her cup of tea drinking it slowly when the wealthy couple she had seen arrived with Mrs. Takagi in the kitchen Chiyo was surprised yet didn't let herself hope.

"Chiyo, this couple has just assumed guardianship of you. I would like you to go and collect your clothes from your room, please," Mrs. Takagi in an impassive voice.

"Hello Chiyo, my name is Toga, and this is my wife Kimi" spoke Toga as he followed behind Chiyo as she walked to her bedroom. Chiyo quickly collected her clothes from the dresser and put them in a suitcase she had bought when the orphanage had taken everyone on a trip to France.

"I have two son's Sesshomaru who is your age and Inuyasha who is" Toga stopped mid-sentence glanced at his wife who was avoiding looking at him then looked back at her and said, "my youngest son is 11 years old".

When she finished Packing her clothes, Toga took the suitcase from her and carried it to the car outside Chiyo felt her heart beat faster and herself get more excited the more distance the put between the orphanage.

Chiyo must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Toga was gently shaking her awake, and they were in front of a large mansion. Sleepily Chiyo stepped out of the car and looked at the building she was not allowed to observe too long because after getting her luggage out of the car, Toga gently took her arm and showed her to her new room.

**Tashio Manor**

Chiyo's room was full of expensive-looking furniture and an expensive-looking computer she sat down on the bed, and that was when she caught sight of the bookshelf "Mrs. Takagi told us you love to read so we got some books for you to read if you don't like anything tell us. Dinner is at 7, but well send a snack up in a half-hour for you. You can stay in the room or come downstairs," said Toga.

There was an awkward silence, then Toga and Kimi Exited her Room.

Chiyo lay back on the bed starring at the ceiling letting out a sigh she was starting to feel uncomfortable as much as she enjoyed someone taking her in and not having to be at the orphanage she felt like a trespasser in the house. Flipping on the bed she looked at the computer she could go online for a while sitting up Chiyo was about to go to the computer when there was a knock at her door Chiyo look at the door scared for a minute before she calmed down and said: "come in."

The door opened, and two boys came in the older one she assumed was Sesshomaru had silver hair and markings like his father, but the younger one Inuyasha looked completely human, but she could sense he was of demon blood he must be a half-demon. Inuyasha barraged her with questions for an hour while Sesshomaru sat there not talking, did he not like her?

Inuyasha got bored and left, leaving her alone with Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to say to him, so she didn't talk. Without the distraction of Inuyasha in the room, she could feel her nerves buzzing why did she feel this way, in a graceful movement Sesshomaru stood up and walked closer to her Chiyo still couldn't look at him. She could feel her inner demon itching to do something, but she couldn't grasp what it wanted her Phoenix half tended to override any demon instincts.

Chiyo could feel his gaze on her then his hand touched her shoulder, and it felt like her entire body flushed with heat looking up at him she saw something in his eyes that scared her it seems he could see it too and without speaking a word, he walked out of her room.

Whatever had passed between her Sesshomaru had drained her emotionally and physically, so she decided to go to sleep she wasn't hungry, she ended up dreaming of what her life would be like in the future.

* * *

**_Chiyo and Kimi held a Mother-Daughter Bond, but Chiyo Couldn't bring herself to view Toga that way for some reason._**

**_She had started off good with Inuyasha, but over time his brash manner got on her nerves, so she tried to keep the time they spent together at a minimum without insulting him._**

**_One year after the Taisho Family took her in, Toga was murdered by Takemaru, who died of wounds inflicted but Toga._**

* * *

**February 6, 2020 - Used Grammarly To Edit Story and Changed Minor Parts Of The Story.**

I Am Planning To Expand On This Story  
Chiyo and Sesshomaru Will Both Be 19 / Inuyasha 14


End file.
